A Dare of Dating
by shadowkittyxX
Summary: Thanks to her dearest friend, Leaf is stuck going on a date with just about the last person on earth she'd ever want to - Gary Oak. Ontop of all that, she has to kiss him too! Dawn thinks it's the perfect chance for her to get to know him better, Leaf thinks it's a waste of time. Who will be right and who will be wrong? Second try at a one-shot :) Oldrival and Pearl.


_**Hi Hi! Well, I finally got around to making this sequel XD For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, this is a sequel to a pearlshipping story calld 'My Best Friend's Brother'. I don't think it's 'absolutely' necessary that you have to read that one to understand this one, but it's reccommended :) anyways,**_

_**this was actually much harder than it seemed and that is why it has finally been put up, like, almost a year later XD I have never written an Oldrivalshipping fic before and this only my second try at a one-shot so please be nice :) There's obviously Pearlshipping in here too, by the way XD**_

_**Not really much else to say, asides from letting me know if you find any mistakes :) oh, and just warning you now. It's pretty long. 11,112 words without author's notes, so brace yourselves XD**_

_**Okay, you may begin!**_

* * *

Leaf groaned as Dawn dusted some blush onto her cheeks. The girl had insisted on helping her get ready for her 'date' tonight with Gary. After foolishly asking for a dare the previous weekend, she had been forced into going on a date with a boy who she hated, and thanks to her dearest friend – she also had to _kiss_ him.

"Done!" The bluenette squealed as she admired her work "Leaf," she smirked "You are going to knock Gary off of his feet!"

"I was hoping I'd make him run away." she grumbled before standing up and examining herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a black tank top with a deep blue – almost navy – high waisted skirt that ended just above mid-thigh. There was a black and silver, elastic belt that clipped together into a shape of two circles overlapping each other, around where the skirt and tank top met. She had on deep blue peep toes that had a flattened bow on the top of it, and a sparkly black clip was placed on the side of her chocolate brown hair, which had been styled into light waves. Her makeup consisted of foundation, eyeliner and mascara with light blue eye shadow and a soft pink blush. Pink lip gloss had been forced onto her lips by Dawn so that her kiss with Gary would 'stay with him'.

"Why are you so worried?" Dawn rolled her eyes "Ash and I are coming with you guys, remember?" The bluenette was dressed in a purple and black dress that ended just below mid-thigh; the top half was an orchid purple colour and it tightened around the waist with a black band before flowing out into a black skirt. She had black, strappy kitten heels and her hair had been styled so that the front two bangs were curled while the rest were in barely noticeable waves. For makeup, she wore the same as Leaf – foundation, eyeliner, mascara with a very pale purple eye shadow and a light blush.

"I _still_ can't believe you're dating my brother." Leaf shuddered at the memory of seeing Dawn and Ash making out on her sofa the previous Monday. She had come downstairs to get something to eat and instead she got the image of her brother lying on top of her best friend, kissing her passionately and starting to let his hands roam.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh...My...God!" Leaf managed to choke out as she stared at her best friend and her brother in shock. Ash jumped off Dawn and backed away from the sofa as Dawn jolted upright and stared at the brunette in fear "What the hell?!" _

"_I-I can explain!" Ash stuttered _

"_I would probably rage at you for trying to rape my best friend" Leaf began before turning to glare at the bluenette "But I saw her kissing you back...care to explain, Dawn?" _

"_I like your brother" she shrugged and gave an innocent smile before facing Ash "I like him a lot." _

"_And I like your best friend" The raven-haired Ketchum stated simply before walking back to Dawn, helping her stand up before wrapping his arms around her waist "I want to kiss her again so if you'd mind leaving."_

"_Eww" Leaf shuddered before looking at Dawn "We may be a lot alike...but your taste in boys is __**horrible**__." she ignored the glare from her brother "I'm going to leave before I throw up." _

"_Better get used to it Leafy" Ash smirked "You're gonna be seeing this, __**a lot**__ from now on." he closed the distance between him and the bluenette and melded his lips with her again._

"_Oh __**gross**__!" Leaf turned away and ran out of the living room, still able to hear the faint laughter of Dawn and Ash._

_**End Flashback**_

"You're brother is the best boyfriend in the world," Dawn giggled "And he's an _amazing_ kisser too."

"Please don't talk about how my brother kisses you" Leaf screwed her face in disgust "I don't want mental images."

"See, this is the thing," the bluenette sighed "This is one of the reasons why I was so afraid to tell Ash that I liked him. Obviously the first was that I was scared he didn't like me back, but I was also worried about _you_. I was afraid of how you would react to it."

"I'm sorry, Dawn." The brunette looked up at her best friend apologetically "If you're happy, and he's happy, then who am I to judge?" she smiled "Besides, I have to admit – you guys _do_ look cute together. But I still think you're too lovey dovey."

"Aww; thanks Leafy – I'm ignoring the 'lovey dovey' comment, of course." Dawn hugged her, being careful not to ruin her friend's hair or smear her makeup, before winking "And you and Gary are going to make a super cute couple, too."

"I already told you I'm only going to kiss him on the _cheek._" the brunette glared "And I'm only going for an _hour_...then I'm free of your evil dare."

"We'll see." a mischievous smile graced her lips as the doorbell rang "That would be Gary, don't keep him waiting."

"Why should _I_ open the door?" the brunette raised an eyebrow "You open it...he's _your_ best friend"

"But he's _your_ date...and this is _your_ house."

"Screw you." she glared before walking out of her room

"No thank you" Dawn called from behind "I'm saving myself for your brother." and a faint gagging noise could be heard from the hallway. The bluenette laughed before checking herself in the mirror one more time – tonight was actually her very first date with Ash and she wanted to look perfect. Once she had decided she looked acceptable, she skipped out of Leaf's room and down the stairs to see Leaf blushing and Gary smirking as he leaned casually against the door frame.

* * *

Leaf grumbled as she walked down the stairs, careful not to scratch the wooden flooring with her heels. If she had just picked 'truth' that night, she wouldn't be going on a stupid date with a stupid pervert that lies about not being a virgin – for some reason however...she felt _happy_ that he _was_ still a virgin, she was completely unaware as to _why _though.

She shrugged it off and opened the door to reveal Gary Oak. He was dressed in a simple half-sleeved, deep blue button-down shirt that accentuated his strong biceps and chiselled abs. He had on a pair of black denim jeans and black dress shoes. A black jacket was held over his right shoulder with his right hand as he leaned casually against the door frame.

"'Sup sexy?" he smirked and Leaf rolled her eyes

"'Sup stupid?" she faked a girly voice before glaring "I'm letting you know right now that this is _all_ a dare." she prayed he would decide to leave "Dawn dared me to go on a date with you...that's the _only_ reason it's happening – so I completely understand if you want to cancel."

"Yeah, no." he snorted "I wouldn't pass up a date with you for all the money in the world" he then smirked "Besides, Dawn already told me about the whole dare thing."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or annoyed." she sighed irritably

"How about flattered?" he winked before pulling his jacket off of his shoulder and removing it to reveal a bouquet of red roses "Flowers for the lovely lady."

"Aren't roses more of _Drew's_ thing?" she hesitantly took the bouquet from his hand, flinching slightly at the spark she felt when their hands brushed "What's with the copying?"

"I'm not copying" Gary rolled his eyes "Red roses signify _love_, that's why I bought them for you." he smirked at the light blush that dusted onto the fellow brunette's cheeks.

"Hey, Gary!" both brunette's turned to see Dawn standing behind them, smiling, but obviously trying to suppress a smirk. She then turned to Leaf and gave her an obvious look "Aren't you going to let him in?"

"No" she shrugged "I think he's pretty good out there." the bluenette rolled her eyes and walked over to her female best friend before lightly pulling her out of the way and gesturing for her male best friend to enter.

"Where's Ash?" Gary questioned as he looked around "They'll cancel the reservations if we don't hurry up."

"I don't know" Dawn shrugged "I haven't seen him since I got here." before she could continue, her vision was blackened by the feeling of two warm hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" the husky voice in her ear caused her to shiver involuntarily and she removed the hands before giggling and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Ash!" she tightened her grip around him for a quick second before pulling away and smiling "Where were you?"

"I went out for a bit" he shrugged nonchalantly before kissing her forehead "But I'm back now and I'll be ready in ten minutes for our date." He gave her a wink "You look beautiful by the way." The bluenette giggled girlishly, causing Leaf to gag.

"Okay you little lovebirds" The female brunette smiled sarcastically while pushing Ash away from Dawn "We're getting late." A thought then struck her and she let go of the raven-haired boy "On second thought, just stay here and keep flirting with each other – that way, the reservations at the restaurant will get cancelled and I won't have to do this dare anymore."

"Leaf!" Dawn blushed deeply and glared at her best friend "We were _not_ flirting!"

"You kinda _were,_ actually" Gary chuckled before turning to Ash "Hurry up; they'll only hold the table for fifteen minutes."

"Right" he nodded and then quickly disappeared up the stairs and towards his room. Dawn smiled and turned to Leaf and Gary

"So..." she drew out the word "Any special plans for _after_ dinner?" she winked at Leaf and the female brunette whacked her arm

"Shut up, Dawn!" her cheeks turned a bright red as the bluenette began laughing and Gary stared at the two in confusion.

"I was just hoping we could go for a walk" he shrugged "But for that, the first half of our date needs to go smoothly."

"It is _not_ a date." Leaf corrected "I am simply fulfilling a _stupid_ dare that Dawn gave me because she is _extremely_ immature."

"I am _not_ immature!" the bluenette stamped her foot and pouted "I am _way_ more mature than _you_, at least I admitted to Ash that I like him – you are in _total_ denial with-" she was cut off by Leaf slapping a hand over her mouth and glaring.

"I am _not_ in denial about _anyone_. I am single and happy" she then turned to Gary "I don't want a boyfriend."

"I'm gonna change your mind about that by the end of the night" the male brunette winked "That's a Gary Oak promise." Before Leaf could respond, Ash came running down the stairs.

"Come on, we're getting late!" he grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her out the door and towards his black sports car "Our reservations are for seven-thirty and it's already seven-twenty – it'll take us fifteen minutes to get there too."

"Are we going in separate cars?" Leaf questioned nervously when she saw Ash turn on his car and not even bother to look at her.

"Yeah" Gary nodded as he gestured for her to go sit in his silver Ferrari "Ash told me that he needs to take Dawn somewhere after we eat dinner, so we're taking different cars. That's not a problem, is it?" there was a tiny smirk on his face and she wanted to punch him for his implications of her thoughts.

"Not at all" she answered simply and walked towards his car "I was just curious." She waited for him to unlock the car and then sat in the passenger seat, putting on her seatbelt and sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest.

Leaf would never admit it, but she _loved_ the smell of his car. She had only ever been in it once before, but the musky scent that engulfed it was so _intoxicating_, she could never forget it. It was probably from an air freshener or something, she thought – regardless, she loved it. She inhaled the smell deeply and Gary gave her a strange look.

"You okay there?" he questioned while reversing his car out of her driveway. Her eyes popped open and she snapped her head towards him.

"I'm fine. What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me, you're so_ weird_."

"Uh...okay then." He gave her a strange look but then shrugged and returned his vision to the road, making sure to keep Ash's car in view. "So, Dawn _dared_ you to go on a date with me?" he decided to start up a conversation.

"Yep." She gave a single nod and slumped back further into her seat

"Well, even if it is a dare – I'm really glad I get to take you out tonight. Believe it or not, I like you a lot."

"I'm sure you do." She rolled her eyes "The same way you 'like' every other tramp that hangs on your arm at your uni each day."

"You've been to my uni?" the male brunette kept his eyes on the road, but raised an eyebrow "When?"

"I go all the time" Leaf shrugged "My brother goes there too, remember?" her voice held an obvious tone "Dawn and I go there every Wednesday after dance class because it's close by. We hang around in the food court until he finishes his class, then he takes us home."

"I knew I'd seen you guys there before." he spoke more to himself than her

"Really?" she looked at him in mock surprise "I would've thought you'd be too caught up in making out with Whitney on the sofa right opposite us, to even _care_."

"Her name's _Tiffany._" he corrected and she shook her head

"No. Tiffany is the blonde – _Whitney_ is the pink-haired girl you were groping on the sofa in the food court last Wednesday."

"How do you even _know_ all this?" they had come to a red light and he was now squinting his eyes at her in confusion "How do you know who Whitney is and who Tiffany is and which one I'm groping?"

"Well, when you keep moaning her name while making out – it becomes a little hard to _forget_. I still can't believe you do this all in _public_." At first, the anger in her voice worried him, but then a thought crossed his mind and a smirk began to grow on his lips.

"Are you _jealous_?" when he saw her eyes widen, and was sure that her cheeks had reddened in the darkness, his smirk grew "You _are,_ aren't you? You wish that it was _you_ instead of Whitney, don't you?"

"Oh _please_" Leaf snorted "I wouldn't want to be one of your little sofa whores even if someone _paid_ me." The light had turned green, so he couldn't look at her but he continued to smirk.

"Admit it. You're_ jelly_"

"I am _not_ 'jelly'" the female brunette rolled her eyes "Why would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of." Her eyes narrowed into a glare when she heard him laugh

"You can deny it as much as you want," he chuckled "But I _know_ you dream about making out with me." Leaf's jaw dropped and the bridge of her nose became stained with a bright red.

"Excuse me? I do_ not _dream about you, much less dream about _making out_ with you." She screwed her nose up in disgust "I don't have _exotic_ dreams thank you very much."

"How is 'making out' _exotic_?" his voice was confused and she snorted

"In _your_ eyes, it wouldn't be. I bet you don't even _remember_ your first kiss."

"Actually, I _do_ remember it" he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips and Leaf noticed

"Who was it?"

"Your best friend." A wide grin grew on his face as he saw the girl's expression from the corner of his eyes.

"_DAWN?_"Her jaw dropped and he couldn't help but chuckle "H-How?" the shock refused to leave her face "_Why?_"

"My first kiss wasn't like a normal one, it was..._different_." they had reached another red light so he turned to face her again "It was my sister's fault actually. She was thirteen, I was seven and Dawn was six at the time-"

"Your first kiss was when you were _seven_?!"

"Can I finish explaining?" He asked irritably and she nodded "Daisy had just come back from a date and she was all excited and swooning and crazy, she came up to us and started going on about how she'd just had her first kiss and it was amazing. We thought it was gross so we both made disgusted faces and she got annoyed." The light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road, but continued to speak.

"So, she grabbed us both, smacked us together and we ended up kissing, then she started asking us how much we loved it. She had her diary stolen and her room completely trashed the next day."

"Seriously?" Leaf raised an eyebrow, and when Gary nodded, she started snickering before bursting into laughter "Th-that is the most _h-hilarious_ thing I-I have ever _heard_!" she spoke between giggles "Oh my god..."

"Yeah, it seems funny now but think of Dawn and I – It was _not_ nice for us at all." He sighed "But we got over it and just act like it never happened, so _don't_ ask her about it."

"Fine," she nodded in understanding "I won't."

"So, what about your first kiss?" The male brunette steered the topic away from himself "Who was it?" Leaf shrugged nonchalantly before answering.

"You know Red, right?" when his eyes narrowed, she took it as a 'yes' "Well, it happened in a game of 'spin the bottle' at a party a couple of years ago. He spun it, and it landed on me, so I had to kiss him. It didn't last very long, just a quick peck, but it was still considered a kiss."

"Did you like it?" his voice was stiff and his grip on the steering wheel had hardened as the light turned green.

"I guess." There was some hesitance in her voice "To be completely honest, he's the only person I've ever kissed on the lips, so I can't exactly compare." She couldn't help but giggle slightly "Ash absolutely _hates_ him for it and sometimes, I like to annoy him by telling him that I have his number and I can just call Red to take me somewhere if _he_ won't."

"You have his number?" Gary tried to keep his voice casual, but it was proving to be extremely difficult. When she nodded, his expression turned stoic "We're here." He stated simply while entering the designated parking lot and taking a spot right next to Ash's car.

They got out of the car silently and walked towards Ash and Dawn who were already waiting outside their car.

"So, how was the ride?" The bluenette winked when Leaf finally reached her "Did you have _fun_ in Gary's car?" the smirk on her face continued to grow and the brunette instantly forgot about what she wanted to say. Instead, she turned a bright pink and glared at her best friend.

"It was just a _drive_ here, we didn't do anything!"

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow "I meant if the drive here was fun. His car is a lot of fun to ride in."

"Oh..." Dawn burst out into laughter at Leaf's embarrassed expression as Ash and Gary walked over to them. Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist from behind her and pulled her closer so he could rest his chin on her shoulder.

"You guys ready to go?" his breath tickled her neck and she giggled before turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"I am," she winked and then looked at Leaf and Gary "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Leaf whined "I'm starving, stop flirting and come on!" she grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her towards the restaurant, leaving Gary and Ash behind.

"You know I'm gonna kill you if you hurt my sister, right?" Ash questioned casually as the two followed behind, making sure to keep themselves a good distance away so that they were out of earshot.

"And you know I won't hurt your sister, right?" Gary rolled his eyes "Jeez, you're way too overprotective of her. She's sixteen; loosen up the leash you keep on her already."

"I just..." The raven-haired boy sighed "I don't want her to do something she'll regret. She can be really reckless sometimes and I worry about her – especially when she goes to parties where that walking impregnator is." His eyes narrowed at the thought "I hate that guy."

"Who? Red?" The brunette snorted "Leaf doesn't even like him; she only kissed him because of a stupid 'spin the bottle' game."

"I _know_, but I don't like the way he looks at her." His eyes narrowed "He looks at her with lust in his eyes and it makes me want to kill him for it."

"Don't worry," Gary slapped a hand on Ash's back "She's safe with me."

"Yeah...still not so sure about that."

"Just relax, enjoy the night and pay attention to see how good Leaf and I look together."

"Hurry up, before we eat without you!" Both boys looked up to see Leaf yelling at the two, with Dawn laughing at her. Ash brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head at his younger sister.

"I don't know her. We are not related in any way or form." Gary simply laughed at the statement as they finally caught up to them.

* * *

"Seriously, Dawn," Leaf began as they walked towards the restaurant "If your stupid friend tries anything on me – I will kill him, and then kill _you_ for putting me through such a horrible thing."

"Relax, Leaf." The bluenette chuckled lightly "You have a completely wrong impression on Gary's personality. I admit that he acts like a perv and _does_ make out with a whole bunch of girls, but other than that, he's a really nice guy." She smiled at the brunette "Once he gets a girlfriend, he stays as loyal to her as a dog does to its master – he'll _never_ hurt you in any way or form."

"I'll have to see that to believe it." It was obvious she didn't believe her "Gary doesn't love girls, he loves their bodies."

"If that was the case then why is he still a virgin?" Dawn crossed her hands over her chest "Granted, he lies about it, but at the end of the day – _he_ _still is_."

They had reached the restaurant, and Leaf took that as her excuse to not reply to the bluenette. She looked inside from the window and groaned "They're taking _forever_!" she then put a hand to her stomach "I'm so hungry!"

"They're not _that_ far away, Leaf." Dawn couldn't help but smile at the girl's behaviour "Just relax, and you should seriously move your hand from your stomach – people will start to think you're pregnant."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but kept her hand where it was "I don't care, I just want food!" she then looked up to where the boys were and removed her hand from her stomach to cup it around her mouth with the other one and then yell out to them "Hurry up before we eat without you!"

Dawn started to laugh before noticing an older couple staring at them. She and Leaf both rolled their eyes, and then Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"It's ruder to stare at someone than it is to shout, you know. You should _really_ mind your own business." The couple widened their eyes before turning away and quickly walked inside the restaurant. By now, Ash and Gary had reached them and the female brunette's brother was staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you seriously _that_ immature?"

"What?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "You were taking too long and I'm starving." She gestured to the two boys and Ash rolled his eyes.

"This is a classy restaurant, loser, it's rude to shout."

"_You're_ the loser_._ Why are we at some classy restaurant, anyway?" The female brunette raised an eyebrow "I would've preferred to just go to one of those twenty-four seven cafés or something."

"It was my idea." Gary smiled "Dare or not, it's still a date. Besides," he gestured to the new couple "This is Ash and Dawn's first date; they should get to go somewhere nice."

"Aww," The bluenette smiled and turned to Leaf "Isn't he sweet, Leafy? Even though this is a dare, he still wants to take you somewhere special."

"Can we just hurry up and go inside." She grumbled, not bothering to answer the question "I'm _really_ hungry and if this some 'fancy shmancy' restaurant, then they'll take ages to make the food too."

"Yeah, we'd better go before they cancel our reservations." The fellow brunette nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him inside the restaurant. Once a waiter had brought them to their tables and they had taken their seats, Leaf studied the restaurant.

Being an Italian restaurant, the colour scheme was green, red and white – the same colours as the Italian flag. The walls were white with large posters of different places in Italy and at the top where the ceiling and walls met; there was a fascia with intricate designs embedded in gold. The carpet below them was a rich red colour and it was easy to see that it was maintained regularly. The chairs they were sitting in were black with green velvet-like cushions on the bottom and back.

"Wow, considering the amount of trouble they've gone to, to make this place look all fancy, they better have good food. They even have one of those fancy names – _'La Italia Caretta_" she mimicked the name in an Italian accent and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining about everything, we wouldn't be here if the food wasn't good."

"How am I _complaining_?" She raised an eyebrow "All I said was that their food had better be good. Stop acting all high and mighty infront of your girlfriend."

"I am _not_ acting high and mighty, you little brat."

"What'd you just call me?" Her eyes narrowed and she started to stand up, but Dawn grabbed her and forced her to sit down.

"Stop fighting!" She whispered angrily to both of them "People are staring."

"He started it." Leaf grumbled

"Did not!" Ash countered and the bluenette slapped a hand to her forehead, groaning angrily.

"I swear, Ash, if you don't stop this right now, I will get up and leave."

"Sorry," The raven-haired boy took her hand from across the table and looked at her apologetically "We won't do it again – promise."

"You better not." She muttered before picking up the menu "Let's just hurry up and decide on what we want." the others nodded and picked up their own menus, scanning through the list of entrées and main dishes.

"Hi," A perky blonde waitress appeared at their tables "Can I take your orders?" She smiled specifically at Ash and Gary.

"Can we start off with some garlic bread?" Gary smiled back at the waitress and looked at her nametag "Kara."

"And what would you like for mains?" Kara blushed at the look the male brunette was giving her and Leaf glared.

"Yeah, how big is the size of the pasta?"

"It's about the size of a small plate, but deeper." The blonde explained, but it was obvious she was somewhat annoyed. Leaf turned to Dawn and they both nodded before looking back at the girl

"We'll split a _'Fettuccine Bosciola'_, but no bacon and no mushroom."

"Whatever..." Kara muttered, writing down the order before regaining her perky attitude as she looked at the boys "And what about you guys?"

Ash looked at the two girls "Are you guys gonna eat pizza?"

"No," Dawn shook her head "Pasta will be more than enough for me."

"Me too," Leaf agreed "You guys can get your meaty pizza if you want – As long as you eat it all, because it is _not_ coming home."

"Okay," Gary nodded before looking up at the waitress "We'll get a medium-sized _'Prima Vera',_ but we don't want any avocado._"_

"Sure thing," The blonde girl jotted down their order "I'll personally make sure there's no avocado. Any drinks?"

"No." Dawn growled

"Yeah, we're all good." Ash couldn't help but smirk "Just some water."

"Of course, I'll bring that right away."

"Right away, means _now_." Leaf narrowed her eyes when Kara continued to linger around the table "What kind of a stupid waitress are you?"

"Augh!" She huffed and spun on her heel, walking towards the double doors saying _'staff only'_.

"Is somebody feeling a little jealous?" The raven-haired boy smirked at Dawn

"No, what the hell?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow "Why would I be jealous of some ugly, blonde chick trying to flirt with you?"

"Jealous..." He sang, continuing to smirk at her and Dawn picked up her cloth napkin and threw it at his face

"Shut up."

"Fine," he shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat "But you should know that you're the only girl for me."

"Okay, as cheesy as that was," Leaf said, looking at her blushing best friend "I admit, it was actually pretty cute." She nudged the bluenette lightly and winked, causing her to blush even harder. Gary looked at Leaf with interest

"So, if I said that to you, would you like me more?"

"What do you mean 'more'?" she raised an eyebrow "I don't like you at all."

"Oh please," Gary rolled his eyes "You and I _both_ know that's not true."

"I barely even _know_ you. How can I like you?"

"_That_ is very true," The male brunette nodded "You barely know me, and yet, you judge me off rumours. That's not very nice, is it?"

Leaf opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Kara returned with a plate of garlic bread and a jug of water. She smiled at the boys, completely ignored the girls and then walked off.

"Wow," The female brunette rolled her eyes "What a _lovely_ waitress we have."

Ash held out the bowl towards each of them one-by-one as they took a piece of garlic bread and then took the last piece for himself, before placing the bowl back in the middle of the table. He held up a napkin and handed it back to Dawn.

"I think you're gonna need this." Dawn took the napkin from him and raised an eyebrow

"Why, Mr. Ketchum – are you implying that I'm a messy eater?"

"Maybe..." He winked and the bluenette threw the napkin at him again

"You're so mean!"

The raven-haired boy chuckled and handed it back to her a second time "True, but I find your reactions pretty amusing."

"Do I have to throw this at you a third time?" she waved her napkin in her hand, but Ash shook his head

"I'll stop – for now." Gary raised an eyebrow before smirking at the two

"We're right here, you know?" The two blushed and looked back down at their plate, eating their garlic bread quietly. He looked back at Leaf, watching her pick at the garlic bread with her fork. "You know what?" everyone looked up at him "I have an idea."

"Which is?" Ash looked at him curiously

"How about you and Dawn stay at this table, and Leaf and I move to the one behind you?"

"But we're splitting dishes, w-" he started to say, but was interrupted by Dawn kicking him under the table "Ow!"

"I think that's a great idea." She smiled "That way, you guys won't have to put up with our flirting," she gestured to herself and Ash "And as for dishes, just get her to bring half the food to our table, and the other half to yours."

"I think it's a horrible idea." Leaf crossed her arms over her chest "I'd rather stay here."

"So, you _want_ to hear us flirt with each other nonstop?" the bluenette smirked when she saw her best friend's eyes widen

"On second thought, let's move." She picked up her plate and scraped her chair backward, standing up quickly. She moved behind them and sat down at the table, with Gary joining her shortly after. "God, I hate their flirting – it makes me feel so awkward."

"Is it because they're your best friend and your brother?" The boy looked at her in curiosity "'Cause I would probably feel awkward if I had to watch my sister and her boyfriend flirt infront of me."

"I don't know," she shrugged "Maybe? I guess it just makes me feel like a third wheel." She then smiled "But it's okay, because Dawn always makes sure she has time for me. Infact," a small smile grew on her face "She still puts me before Ash."

"That's Dawn for you," Gary couldn't help but smile too "Her friends are always top priority – and of course family too."

Leaf put her index finger up to tell him to wait a second as she chewed on her garlic bread, before swallowing. "Everyone knows what Dawn is like...how about you finally tell me a little about you?"

"As long as you tell me more about you." He shrugged nonchalantly and also took a bite, chewing it and then swallowing "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green topaz."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow

"I like the colour of green topaz." She shrugged "What's your favourite colour? And please don't lie and say it's the same as me."

"Of course not." He snorted before looking at her slightly embarrassed "Just promise you won't laugh."

"Why?" the female brunette raised an eyebrow "Is it pink?"

"No!" he looked at her in shock "It's rose purple."

"So?" She continued to look at him strangely "How is that embarrassing?"

"Because it's a girl colour." He muttered

"Oh my god." The girl rolled her eyes "Big deal...I prefer boy's shows over most girl shows – Stereotypes are so stupid. Besides, I think it's more of a neutral colour."

"Really?" Gary gave her a surprised expression "What boy's shows do you watch?"

"'Xmen', 'Yu-Gi-Oh', 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'...probably a whole bunch that I can't remember." her voice was completely casual, as if it was no big deal "Although, I _do_ watch 'Pretty Little Liars'," She winked "the guy shows I watch are all cartoons."

"Those girls are hot." He smirked "If it wasn't so overdramatically stupid, I would watch 'Pretty Little Liars' for them."

"It is _not_ overdramatically stupid!" Her jaw dropped "It's practically a murder mystery series and it's full of suspense!"

"And unnecessary drama."

"Whatever, your opinion means nothing because you haven't even seen the show – you can't judge."

"I've seen enough ads."

"Okay, can we stop arguing about this?" she crossed her arms over her chest "Next question."

"Alright," He shrugged "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't really _hate_ you...I just..." she hesitated "I don't like the way you treat girls. When you were still in high school, you had a new girl on your arm practically every week, and now when I see you in uni, you've got a whole group of sofa whores."

"Relax, it's not like I sleep with the-I mean..." His eyes widened at the mistake "I don't sleep with _all_ of them – only some."

She pretended to be surprised "So you _are_ still a virgin?"

"Shh!" He turned to look at every corner of the room in a way that looked comical "You can't tell _anyone_ about it!" He whispered

"Why do you lie?" Leaf looked at him in confusion "I don't understand."

By now they had both finished their garlic bread and Kara came to collect their plates, not bothering to ask why they had switched seats. She instead, just looked at them strangely, rolling her eyes when neither of them payed her any attention.

"Because," he looked at her as if it was obvious "If people knew I'm still a..._virgin_..." he said the word so quietly that it was barely audible "I wouldn't be half as popular as I am right now."

"I don't understand how sex makes guys popular, but makes girls look like sluts." The female brunette glared "You guys should look bad too. It's not fair on us at all!"

"That's just the way it is."

"I can't wait till I'm married – then none of this stupid stuff will matter." She sighed irritably "There is so much in this world that's _not_ right. It's full of judgemental jerks."

"What are you upset about?" His voice was soft as he reached his hand across the table and put it on top of hers "Did something happen?"

"No," she shook her head "But something almost did. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Alright," he gave her a comforting smile "I'm not gonna force anything out of you."

"Really?" the female brunette looked at him in both surprise and confusion "I thought you would nag me till I explained. I was regretting telling you that something almost happened."

"Hey, it's personal – I understand." He squeezed her hand and continued to smile "But you should know that you can trust me."

Before Leaf could reply, Kara returned with a small bowl of pasta and a small plate that had four slices of pizza on it. She winked at Gary and walked away, causing him to roll his eyes. Leaf looked down at her pasta and then glared at the blonde.

"I said 'no mushrooms' – there's mushrooms in this."

"Oops." She pretended to apologise "Sorry about that, just pick them out." She smiled once more at Gary and then walked away.

"She did that purpose." Gary noted and the female brunette growled

"I am _so_ never coming back here again."

"At least she told them not to put in bacon; otherwise they'd have to make the dish brand new." He tried to stay positive, but it clearly wasn't working – Dawn's raging from behind them, however, did help.

"_Excuse me – I said I didn't want mushrooms!"_ The bluenette sounded furious

"_Whoops, I'm __**so**__ sorry – that was totally my bad." _Kara gave another fake apology _"Just pick them out."_ She walked back towards the staff door and Dawn cursed loudly, causing Ash to start laughing.

"Oh that girl is in so gone." Leaf giggled while picking out the mushrooms "Dawn is _definitely_ gonna do something to her."

"This is something I will enjoy." The male brunette smirked and used his fork and knife to take one slice from the plate and put t on his own "Dawn's revenge is _always_ interesting to watch." He cut a slice and placed it in his mouth.

"I know right?" Her chocolate-brown eyes were filled with amusement as she waited for Kara to return to the bluenette's table. Now that all the mushrooms were gone, she twisted the fettuccine around her fork and placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly and then swallowing "The waitress may be a bitch, but the food is _really_ good."

"That's why it's considered to be such a classy restaurant." Gary stated simply as he cut another piece "The décor is expensive and the prices are expensive, but because of that, they _have _to have good food."

"Good point." She nodded, eating a bit more of her pasta, before looking up at the boy expectantly

"What?" He swallowed the last piece of his first slice and looked at her in confusion

"It's your turn to ask a question."

"Oh," He nodded in understanding and thought to himself "Hmm...What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?"

"Oh god..." The girl couldn't help but blush as she was reminded of the moment "Do I seriously have to tell you?"

"Well...you don't _have_ to," He picked up another slice of the pizza and cut a piece of it. "But you're kind of supposed to." He popped the piece into his mouth, chewed quickly and then swallowed. "I won't laugh – promise."

"Well..." She hesitated, but then sighed "It was at school two years ago. The principal wanted the cheerleaders to show the school the routine we were going to do at the national competition and we were in the MPC. Everything was going perfect, then the final part came where Dawn and I were supposed to do a basket toss, use the guys in front of us' shoulders to do a front flip over the guys in front of them and then land in frontward splits, holding one of our hands together so May could land on top of them when she flipped over after us.

"Holy shit – it sounds so complicated." Gary had both his eyebrows raised, before he narrowed them into thought "I think I remember this..."

"Great, so I don't have to say the rest!" She grinned, but he shook his head

"It wasn't _that_ embarrassing. Everyone was over it by the next day."

"But _I_ wasn't," the female brunette shuddered "Barry – the idiot –" she glared at the table "Wasn't holding me properly and I slipped and bumped into Kenny, who – like the loser he is – fell sideways and almost squished Dawn. The whole front part of the squad tumbled onto the floor and Barry – who acted like an even bigger idiot – accidently whacked the ankles of his shoes into the guys behind him who were holding up half of the girls and then _everyone_ fell!"

"But," Gary gave her a reassuring look "On the bright side it was only at school. You still won the national competition and the regional and went to the finals and once again, won that – making it five consecutive victories for your school, which is my old school."

"Yeah...but they all still laughed!"

"I didn't." He smiled "It was just a practice anyway – it's not like it was actually at the national thing where you got judged. Pallet Town High is full of useless idiots anyway – you have _no_ idea how happy I am to have finally graduated from there."

"I guess..." she was still unconvinced, but he continued to smile at her

"Five consecutive wins obviously means that you and your whole team are _amazing_ and there's no need to feel embarrassed about one mistake that wasn't even your fault."

"Four of those wins came from Dawn because _she's_ captain – not me. The other one came from the old head cheerleader who only managed to get _one_ win, despite being captain since she was elected head cheerleader in eighth grade, like Dawn."

"Dawn came up with the routines and trained you guys, but the overall performance came from you, didn't it?"

"The performance came from us _because_ of Dawn's training – she's an amazing captain and we've always won because of her."

"Are you _not_ listening to a _word_ I'm saying?" The male brunette sweat-dropped "I know Dawn's a good captain, but in the end, the performance still came from _you_. It was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose and it wasn't your fault so you shouldn't still feel embarrassed. Like I said before, everyone was over it by the next day."

Leaf spat out a mushroom into her plate and looked at it in disgust "Guess I missed one." She then looked up at Gary in annoyance when he started laughing.

"Guess you should've been more carefu-mmph!" He cut himself off when the mushroom was shoved into his mouth, courtesy of Leaf's fork.

"I hope you like mushrooms, Gary," She smirked "'Cause the way you're going, your stomach is going to be full of them."

"You made me swallow your spit!" He looked at her in shock

"Aww, what's wrong '_Gare Bear'_" She smiled innocently "I thought you _loved_ swapping spit with girls."

"Yeah, emphasis on the word '_swapping'_." he rolled his eyes "And _please_ don't use that _stupid_ nickname on me."

"Eww." She scrunched up her nose "Your saliva will _never_ go down my throat." She then wrapped the last few pieces of fettuccine around her fork and ate it, looking at the boy strangely when a smirk broke out onto his lips. She gave him an expression that told him to speak and he chuckled

"It just _did_. That's the fork you shoved into my mouth, remember?"

In an instant, she spat the fettuccine back onto the plate and stared at him with wide eyes "Oh my god, yuck!" she grabbed the napkin and tried to wipe all traces of fettuccine off her tongue

"You know, Leaf," He continued to laugh "You're not very ladylike, are you?"

"I wish I could sanitise my stomach." she groaned, but then glared at him "I am _very_ ladylike, thank you very much."

"Right now, I'm finding that _very_ hard to believe." He gestured to the half chewed fettuccine on Leaf's plate and raised an eyebrow "That's disgusting."

"Well don't expect me to put it back in my mouth." She crossed her arms over her chest "Because _that_...would also be disgusting."

"Just leave it for Kara." Gary winked "She can dispose of it."

"My thoughts, _exactly_." Leaf smirked as Kara returned to their table. She looked at Gary with a smile

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," He nodded "Can you pack the leftover pizza from both this table and the other" – he gestured to Dawn and Ash's table – "and bring it back to me? She's not gonna let her brother take it home." He pointed to Leaf and Ash

"Sure thing," She smiled sweetly and picked up the plate that had only one slice of pizza left, before looking at Leaf's plate in disgust "Are you done too?"

"Yep," The female brunette smiled and nodded "All done."

Kara picked up the plate and grimaced at the image of half-chewed fettuccine. She gave Leaf a disgusted look and then walked away, causing both brunettes to laugh.

"She is _so_ not getting a tip." The female brunette stated when she stopped laughing "What a _horrible_ waitress."

"Just ignore he-"

"_Ah!" _Leaf and Gary turned around to see Kara on the floor with plates strewn around her, and some food on her too. Sitting at the table next to her, was a shocked Ash and a smirking Dawn.

"Oh my gosh...I am _so_ sorry – that was _totally_ my bad." The bluenette mimicked her words, using the same fake apologetic tone. Ash's mouth was agape and his eyes wide as he looked back and forth between Dawn and Kara.

"Although..." she continued "You really _should've _payed attention to where my feet were. If you _did_, you could've avoided this."

Before the blonde waitress could respond, a skinny man with slightly balding, raven hair approached them. On his nametag was _Steve'_ and underneath, in capital letters was the word _'MANAGER'_.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Your waitress wasn't paying attention and she tripped and fell." Ash explained before Kara could say anything. Dawn nodded and then glared

"And in my order, I specifically told her I didn't want any mushrooms and she let them put mushrooms in it anyway. What if I was allergic and accidentally ate one? I'm not very impressed with the service here."

"Excuse me?" Leaf managed to hold down her laughter as she raised her hand. When everyone was looking at her, she continued "The same thing happened to me. I asked for no mushrooms and she let the chefs put them in, anyway."

"I am _so_ sorry for this inconvenience!" Steve's apology was genuine "Hopefully some free desserts will suffice for my incompetent waitress's mistake?"

"Of course," Ash answered quickly before Dawn or Leaf could continue the scene they were making "Free desserts will be fine."

Steve nodded and then glared at Kara as she finally stood up with the fallen plates in her hands "Kara, I need to have a word with you."

"But-"

"Now!" She nodded and they both headed inside the 'staff only' area. Once they disappeared, Dawn and Leaf burst out laughing while Gary and Ash stared at both of them in shock.

"I knew you were going to get revenge," Gary looked at Dawn "But I didn't think you would do something like _that._" He was starting to laugh too "It was pretty funny though." He then looked at the ground "But you killed my pizza."

Ash pursed his lips as he tried to hold back his own laughter "Everyone's staring at us...I think we should stop laughing."

"Dawn you are _too_ evil." Leaf ignored her brother "But it was an awesome kind of revenge!"

"I know, right? It's because _I'm_ awesome." She winked "_No one_ flirts with my boyfriend right infront of my face."

"Four days and you're already becoming territorial?" Ash smirked "I like it."

"The look on your face right now is extremely perverted, Ash." The bluenette raised an eyebrow "You better not try anything on me after dinner." She winked and Leaf rolled her eyes

"Okay, losing interest in this conversation." She turned back to Gary "What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how you swallowed my spit and were acting very un-ladylike." The male brunette smirked "You know that a bit of me is inside you now? And a bit of you is inside of me."

"Please don't talk like that." She shuddered "I don't like to think about it."

"It's not that bad, it's not like it's blood or something." He rolled his eyes as a male waiter brought them a small laminated paper that had a list of all the desserts on their menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." He smiled at the two and then turned to Ash and Dawn's table, handing them a menu, saying the same words and then walking away.

"At least this guy's not a desperate weirdo." Leaf noted "He didn't wink at me or anything." She smiled "Looks like there _are_ still some decent guys out there."

"Forget him – what do you want for dessert?" Gary did his best not to sound irritated

"I just want a fruit salad." She shrugged nonchalantly "I'm pretty full so I'll just get them to pack it for me. I'll eat it tomorrow."

"You and your stupid salads..." Gary groaned "I'm ordering a tiramisu slice and you are going to share it with me – got it?"

"No..." The female brunette whined "It's fattening and I'm full!"

"You'll only be eating _half_ and it's not _that_ fattening." When he saw her expression he sighed "Once in a while it's okay to eat fattening food."

"Fine..." She groaned "I'll share it with you – but I still want my salad."

"No problem – it's free, remember?"

"Yeah," Leaf giggled "Thanks to Dawn."

The waiter returned with a pen and pad in hand "Have you decided on what you'd like?"

"Yeah," the female brunette smiled "I'd like a fruit salad, but I just want it for take-away."

"Sure," He nodded and wrote it down onto the pad before looking up at Gary "And what would you like, sir?"

"I want a tiramisu slice." He answered simply, but before he could say anything else, Leaf spoke again.

"Carlos?" she looked at his nametag "That's such a _unique_ name – I like it." She winked at the waiter and he blushed.

"Uh, thank you. I'll go let the chef's know about your order." He turned around to Dawn and Ash before his blush grew any darker.

"Aww," The female brunette cooed "I _love_ shy guys – they're so cute!"

"What's with all the flirting?" Gary narrowed his eyes "He's not that great looking."

"Looks aren't everything, you know." She rolled her eyes at him "And he's not exactly ugly either, I think he's cute."

"Seriously? _Why_? You don't even _know_ him."

"Why are you getting so _jealous_?" She raised an eyebrow "It's not like you're my boyfriend or something."

"I'm not _jealous_!" His jaw dropped "What's there to be jealous of? I'm just worried you might ask him out and he turns out to be a bad guy."

"Umm..._I _don't ask guys out. They ask _me_ out."

"Really?" He looked at her with interest "So you've dated other guys before?"

"Just one, like two years ago." the female brunette shrugged "But I dumped him because I found out he was cheating on me. Dawn took a photo when she caught him and showed me – apparently it had been going on since the day he asked me out. He was dating both of us at the same time. Good thing it was only two months, and I never kissed him."

"What?!" Gary almost shouted as he looked at her in shock "This guy was dating two girls at once?"

"Yep, Ash kicked his butt, though – sometimes it's really good to have a big brother." She chuckled at the memory "But I kind of decided to stay away from dating for a while, after that."

"What about now?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him in confusion

"Do you still want to stay away from dating?"

"I don't know," she sighed "I've always rejected the guys that have asked me out, because I can tell they're not the right one for me. They stay persistent though," she then rolled her eyes "They think I'm playing hard to get, but in all honesty, I just _know_ they're not right."

Before Gary could respond, Carlos returned with a plastic bag that had a take-away container in it and a plate that had a slice of tiramisu cake and a spoon on it.

"Enjoy your dessert." He smiled and walked away

"There's only one spoon." Leaf stated "I guess you'll have to eat it all by yourself."

"We can share a spoon, Leaf." Gary smirked "We just swapped saliva; I don't think sharing a dessert with only one spoon is a big deal."

"_Please_ stop reminding me!" The female brunette groaned

"Only if you share with me."

"Fine, I'll use the same spoon as you."

"Great," He smiled and used the spoon to cut a slice of the cake and then held it out to the girl. She reached for the spoon but he rolled his eyes "Just let me hold it while you eat."

She obliged – albeit reluctantly – and put her mouth around the end of the spoon, sliding the cake into her mouth as Gary pulled the spoon away.

"See, was that so hard?" He questioned and she glared

"Don't push it." she took the spoon off him and cut another slice "Here." She held it out for him and he looked at it strangely, but then smiled and ate it. They took turns like this, feeding each other the cake, not noticing Dawn recording everything with the camera on her phone.

"I am _so_ using this video when they get married." The bluenette whispered to Ash, who still seemed wary. Dawn rolled her eyes at his expression and stopped the video, deciding that she had taken enough footage "You need to stop being so protective of her, Ash. She's sixteen and Gary is your best friend. He's _my_ best friend too and I've known him longer than you have. You can trust him."

"I know..." The raven-haired boy sighed "But she's my little sister, you can't blame me for worrying about her. Especially after what that asshole, Jeremy did to her."

"_Jimmy_." She corrected "His name was Jimmy and yes, he _is_ an asshole. But there's no need to worry about Gary, okay?"

"Yeah," He smiled "I know." Their conversation on the topic concluded when a small parfait glass with one scoop of vanilla ice cream in it, was placed in the middle of their table.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled at Carlos and he nodded once before walking away. Just as the bluenette was about to pick up one of the two spoons, Ash grabbed it and 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor.

"Oops – guess we'll have to share." He gave her a sly grin at her confused expression

"What? Why would you-" Her expression turned into a smirk "You cheeky, cheeky little boy."

"I am what I am." He shrugged nonchalantly and picked up the other spoon, digging it into the ice cream and then held it out for the bluenette. She giggled and took the bite before taking the spoon off him and exactly like Gary and Leaf; they continued to take turns feeding each other.

Ten minutes later, all four were done and ready to leave. Ash and Gary stood up to go pay while Dawn walked over to Leaf's table and sat down next to her

"So, did you have fun?"

"Actually," Leaf smiled at her best friend "It wasn't that bad. Talking to Gary really gave me a new perspective on him – he's not as big of a pervert as I thought he was."

"Told you!"

"But he's still a pervert."

"Of course." Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes "But he's still not as bad as you thought."

"No," she smiled "he's not."

"Don't forget that you still have to kiss him." The bluenette winked "Now that you like him, it should be much easier."

"I still hate this part of the dare." She grumbled "And as soon as it's over, I _will_ get my revenge!"

"Nah, you'll love it too much." The brunette blushed at this

"I'm only kissing him on the cheek."

"We'll see..."

"What's this about kissing?" Both girls looked up to see Ash and Gary behind them. Ash – who had spoken – had his arms crossed over his chest and Gary was looking at both of the girls in slight confusion.

"Don't worry, Ash." Dawn smiled as she and Leaf both stood up "It's nothing you should be worrying about." She kissed his cheek and led him towards the door "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah," he nodded, although there was still some uncertainty in his voice "Let's go..."

All four of them exited the restaurant and were greeted with the cool, night air. They walked the short distance back to their cars, unlocked them and put the takeaway bags in the boot. Leaf leaned against the door of Gary's car and let out a content sigh; enjoying the crisp chill on her cheeks.

"This feels nice; can we just stay out here for a bit?"

"Sure," Gary smiled "I was hoping we could take a walk, anyway."

"Good idea!" Dawn grinned as she grabbed Ash's arm "We're gonna go for a walk too," She gestured to a different direction "Let's meet up in like half an hour."

"Okay," The male brunette nodded "We'll meet up back here, yeah?" Ash and Dawn nodded before waving as they walked in the direction Dawn had previously pointed out.

"So," Leaf pushed herself off the car "Where are we going for a walk?"

"The beach is right down the road; I think it would be nice to take a walk down there."

"Ooh...Look at you, trying to be all romantic." The female brunette smirked "No one's at the beach right now – you better not try to rape me."

"I may be a perv, but I'm not a rapist."

"Clearly not, since you're still a virgin." She snorted and the boy blushed a deep red, which was luckily not very visible in the darkness.

"Don't talk about that," He hissed "Someone might hear!"

"I still don't get why it's such a big deal." Leaf rolled her eyes as they started to walk down the road, towards the beach "Infact, most girls prefer guys that save themselves till they get married. _I_ definitely do."

"Really?" The male brunette looked at her in surprise "So since you know I'm a..._virgin_..." He whispered the word under his breath "You prefer me over other guys that _aren't_."

"Amazingly, _yes_ I _do_ prefer you over guys that aren't." She gave him a small smile "After getting to know you better tonight, I've realised that you're not as bad you seem."

"Well I'm glad to know that."

They stepped onto the sand and started to walk towards the shore, but Leaf stopped when her heels kept digging into the sand. She groaned and lifted one of her legs up, twisting her body to look that the sand covered heel of her shoe.

"Seriously?" she sighed "I guess we can't go for a walk on the beach, then." This time, the sadness in her voice seemed genuine. "Maybe we should just go back?"

"Why?" Gary raised an eyebrow "Just take off your shoes."

"What?"

"Take off your shoes." He repeated, his voice indicating he thought it was most natural thing in the world.

"But...I'll get sand all over my feet." She looked at the ground uncertainly

"It's better than having them all over your heels," The male brunette rolled his eyes "Everyone walks on the beach without their shoes – relax."

"Okay..." Leaf nodded and lifted her foot up again to try and take off her shoe; however, it was hard to keep your balance when you tried to take off your shoes, especially if you were wearing heels "Whoa!"

"Careful!" Gary grabbed the girl by her waist before she could fall over "I'll hold you."

"Thanks, Gary." She smiled at him and managed to pull off both her heels. She placed them on the ground before looking at him expectantly "Well."

"What?"

"I took off my shoes, now you take off yours." She crossed her arms over her chest "I don't want you stepping on my toes by accident."

"Sure," He chuckled and kneeled down, unlacing his shoes and then slipped them off, followed by his socks, before standing up again. "Happy?"

"Very," She smiled and took his hand "Come on; let's go!"

He obliged and they both walked down towards the shore, continuing to hold hands the whole way. Once they reached the bottom, they took a step and made an imprint into the moist sand as the waves washed forward and covered their feet before retreating back into the ocean.

"I used to do this all the time when I was little." Leaf reminisced "Ash and I would run along the shore, making footprints all over the sand and then letting the water cover them and take them away."

"Why don't you do it anymore?" The male brunette questioned and the girl looked at him strangely

"I'm sixteen and he's almost eighteen, we're a little old for games, aren't we?"

"You're a little old for cartoons, too – aren't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you're a girl so you shouldn't be watching guy's shows – should you?"

"What are you-"

"And you shouldn't still go with Dawn to watch Disney movies in the cinema – should you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care about what others think when it comes to that stuff." He elaborated "Why do you care if you're 'too old' to play in the sand at the beach?"

"This is coming from the boy who's afraid to admit he's a virgin." She put her hands on her hips, but then smiled "You're right, though, I shouldn't care."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank-you."

"But you should."

"Nah, maybe for something else, you don't need a 'thank you' for this." She winked and started to walk ahead of him.

"You know Leaf, considering how much I like you; I thought you would've been a little nicer to me." The female brunette stopped and turned to face him.

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips as he caught up to her "And exactly _how much_ do you like me?"

Before she knew what was happening, Gary's lips were pressed against her own and his arms snaked around her waist. Just as she felt herself melt into the kiss, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"_That_ much." He whispered against her lips, but then smiled and moved back "Your dare is done, you don't have to spend time with me anymore." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, walking back up to where their shoes were. Leaf bit her bottom lip as she looked at his retreating figure.

"Gary, wait!" When he stopped, she ran up towards him and smiled "My dare _isn't_ done, yet."

"What do you m-" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. Gary's eyes widened in shock but then closed slowly as he moved his arms around her waist again. His lips moved against hers and he felt her smile as she opened her mouth slightly, granting his tongue entrance. He moved one hand to her cheek and tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. After the need for air became too strong, they pulled away and Leaf gave him a small smile.

"My dare said that _I_ had to kiss you." She winked "Although, it was planned to be for your cheek."

"So, then, you like me too?"

"Duh!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him an expression that said it was blatantly obvious "Do I have to kiss you again to prove it?"

"Maybe..." A smirk grew on his face, but before he could say anything else, both brunette's were blinded by a bright flash and heard a _'click'_ noise. They both turned to see Ash staring at them warily and Dawn smirking as she waved a camera in the air.

"This is _so_ going in my scrapbook of amazing achievements!"

"Dawn!" Leaf blushed a deep red as she glared at her best friend

"Leaf!" The bluenette replied in the same tone, to tease her

"I swear I am going to kill you!" She shrieked and started running towards her. Dawn let out a scream and dropped the camera onto the soft sand before running away. Gary laughed as he walked up to Ash.

"Aren't you gonna go save her?"

"Nah..." The raven-haired boy shrugged as he picked up the camera and held it in his hands "She said she wanted to go for a run anyway. This way, I don't have to go with her."

Both boys started laughing at this and 'Hi-fived' as they watched Leaf continue to chase Dawn around the whole beach.

* * *

_**Ayo! :D Soo...did you like? yes, no, maybe so? either way, please let me know! XD I just rhymed! :D ehh, anyways, ignore that. **_

_**I think the ending might be a bit abrupt, but I couldn't really think of anything else :/ So yeah, hopefully there's nothing else wrong with it. Anyways, I really hope I managed to keep Gary in character and since Leaf doesn't exist in the anime, I hope you guys liked the way I portrayed her character :) You'll understand her character better if you read 'My Best Friend's Brother' though :) **_

_**anyways, thank you for reading, and please review! :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


End file.
